The Gamer
by Han Se Hyun
Summary: [Chap 1 is up]. Bagaimana jika hidupmu seperti halnya sebuah game? Bagaimana jika dirimu dapat meng-upgrade status dan mendapatkan level seperti halnya sebuah game? akankah dirimu berbahagia atau justru frustasi akan kekuatan aneh yang kau miliki seperti halnya Oh Sehun yang memiliki kekuatan aneh bernama The Gamer. HunHan/Yaoi.


**THE GAMER**

**Tittle : The Gamer**

**Subtittle : Ep.1 Quests Above The Head**

**Author : Han Se Hyun**

**Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan**

**Support Cast : Chanyeol.**

**Genre : Fantasy, BL, Yaoi**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Sebelumnya semua ini saya meremake dari sebuah manhwa elektronik dengan judul yang sama yang dibuat oleh Sangyoung Seong / Sang—A. Karena saking kerennya ini manhwa jadi saya berinisiatif meremake manhwa tersebut. Jadi disini saya bukan plagiat tapi meremake dan tentu saja dibeberapa bagian ada yang saya ubah jadi tidak betul-betul sama dengan yang asli.**

**Author Note : sebelumnya se hyun mau ngasih tau kalo kalimatnya tebal berarti itu yang diliat Sehun tapi gabisa diliat orang lain. Kalo kalimatnya tebal dan miring berarti itu isi pikirannya atau suara hatinya. Terima kasih sebelumnya. Kalo kalimatnya miring berarti itu flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Han Se Hyun Present**

**The Gamer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If You've Got Goals In Your Life, You Can Live More Active. —Sage Unknown.**

_**Aku ingat apa yang disebut dengan 'Netizen' rekan-rekan yang satu kegemaran denganku mengatakan ini. **_

_**Betapa hebatnya jika hidup bisa seperti sebuah permainan.**_

_**Bagaimana jika, aku memiliki level yang tertera diatas kepalaku dan setiap orang didunia ini? Seperti sebuah permainan yang sering aku mainkan.**_

_**Menemukan —ku sendiri, dan mengatur statusku sesuai dengan keinginanku sendiri?**_

_**Namun, untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, jika kalian bertanya kepadaku apakah itu benar-benar baik, maka aku akan menjawab seperti ini.**_

"_**Nah, tidak semuanya akan benar-benar baik."**_

"Hey."

"Mengapa begitu serius?"

**Successor Of Cheonbu Family Lv 25 Chanyeol P.**

_**Ia teman lamaku, Park Chanyeol.**_

_**Ia mempelajari Taekkyon atau sesuatu berbau beladiri Tradisional Korea seperti Martial Arts.**_

_**Ia juga mempelajari Taekwondo diwaktu yang bersamaan.**_

_**Dan ia memenangkan mendali emas di kejuaraan Junior.**_

_**Terima kasih untuk itu, ia tidak perlu khawatir untuk mendapatkan perguruan tinggi yang menjadi tujuannya.**_

_**Aku dengar itu semacam penerimaan khusus.**_

_**Selain itu, disana hal itu tertulis diatas kepalanya.**_

_**Lv 25 Chanyeol P. Successor Of Cheonbu Family.**_

Menghela nafas kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela tepat disebelah kirinya. Sedikit kesal dengan pemikirannya sendiri entah karena apa. Ia sendiri juga bingung akan reaksinya yang seperti itu.

Sedangkan namja yang berdiri disebelah kanannya menatap bingung ke arah temannya itu tapi masih setia menampakkan senyuman khas miliknya. Sedikit merasa penasaran dengan kelakuan aneh teman didepannya ini yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kelas itu.

_**Apa yang terjadi kepadaku?**_

_**Mengapa dunia berubah seperti halnya sebuah permainan?**_

Matanya yang tajam melihat kearah kaca jendela yang memantulkan sebuah tulisan di atas kepalanya yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh dirinya sendiri. Sebuah tulisan yang menegaskan siapa dirinya di dunia aneh miliknya ini. Ya, sebuah dunia yang sangat aneh baginya karena sebuah tulisan yang muncul diatas kepala semua orang yang ia lihat.

**The Gamer Lv 4 Sehun O.**

_**Namaku adalah Oh Sehun.**_

_**Namja buruk yang mempunyai sebuah kekuatan aneh ini disebut gamer atau The Gamer.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Gamer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHOP  
>CHOP<br>CHOP

"Sehun, tolong pergi keluar untuk membeli beberapa Tofu." Panggil yeoja paruh baya yang sedang memotong-motong beberapa bahan masakan didapur. Yeoja paruh baya itu sesekali menengok ke arah belakang guna memastikan apakah anaknya sudah turun atau belum. Dan sebuah kernyitan didahinya muncul dikala matanya tidak menangkap sosok anak yang ia panggil itu.

"Kemana anak itu? Aku yakin ia tidak sedang belajar."

BEEP~~

**The Quest Is Created.**

Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sedikit tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata yang muncul didepannya itu.

_**Sebuah layar muncul didepanku dengan tiba-tiba ketika aku sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.**_

_**Ya. Ini dinamakan layar pengingat pencarian atau The Quest Alert Screen.**_

_**Biasanya ini hanya muncul keluar di dalam sebuah permainan.**_

_**Tapi meskipun ini adalah sebuah kenyataan, aku melihat layar ini setiap harinya.**_

BEEP~~

SSH~SH

**Quest Alert**

**Tugas dari Eomma:**

**Pergi beli beberapa Tofu!**

**Eomma gamer ingin Tofu untuk masakannya.**

**Segera bergegas dan berikan ia beberapa Tofu!**

**Batas Waktu : 1 jam**

**Penghargaan : exp. +500**

**Peningkatan nilai kedekatan dengan eomma.**

**Pengabaian : Eomma akan mengomel.**

**Penurunan nilai kepercayaan dari eomma terhadap dirimu.**

**Menerima Y Menolak N**

Menghela nafas sejenak setelah membaca rentetan kalimat yang tersedia didepan matanya itu. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya melihat lantai kamarnya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu tapi entah apa itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan ini semua. Kenapa hal-hal kecil seperti ini juga ikut dimunculkan? Arghh ini sungguh menyebalkan." Kesal Sehun seraya jari telunjuknya menuju salah satu pilihan yang tertera disana. Menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya dan menyisakan sedikit celah diantara jari tengah dan jari manisnya guna melihat sedikit ke arah layar didepannya dengan takut-takut. Entahlah kenapa ia bisa bersikap seperti itu walaupun ia sudah setiap harinya menjumpai hal-hal seperti ini tapi apa bleh buat mungkin saja Sehun masih tidak percaya dan takut akan kekuatannya sendiri.

ALERT

"Sehun!"

"Aku akan pergi!"

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar kemudian turun kearah dapur dan berhenti tepat disebelah sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa lembar won kemudian mengambilnya seraya membalikkan badannya hendak pergi darisana.

"Hanya tofu yang eomma butuhkan?" tanya Sehun seraya menengokkan kepalanya ke arah belakang dimana sang eomma masih sibuk dengan beberapa bahan-bahan masakannya itu.

"Ya, segera bergegaslah." Perintah eomma tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari bahan-bahan masakannya itu.

"Baiklah." Dengan itu Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Langit berwarna oranye itulah yang ditangkap oleh penglihatan Sehun.

**The Gamer Lv 4 Sehun O.**

_**Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padaku?**_

_**Beberapa hari sebelumnya, levelku naik satu tingkat dengan memecahkan beberapa pencarian.**_

_CLICK  
>CLICK<br>CLICK  
><em> 

"_Kekuatan!"_

"_Kekuatan!"_

"_Kekuatan!"_

"_Aku membutuhkan semuanya!"_

_**Aku menambahkan banyak poin untuk kekuatan, dan itu sungguh membuatku semakin kuat.**_

_**Semua ini apa?**_

_**Mengapa aku terlihat seperti sebuah karakter dalam permainan yang menjadi nyata?**_

_**Berapa kali aku harus bertanya kepada diriku sendiri, aku tetap tidak dapat menemukan sebuah jawaban.**_

_**Tapi satu hal yang pasti.**_

_**Aku mempunyai sebuah kekuatan aneh.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Gamer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You Acquired The Quest Item [Tofu]**

CLICK

Sehun menekan tanda silang yang terletak di pojok kanan bagian atas layar pemberitahuan yang muncul didepan matanya itu kemudian melanjutkan jalannya sembari menikmati langit sore yang tersuguh didepannya itu. Sedikit bergumam tidak jelas karena munculnya layar pemberitahuan tadi.

"Memunculkan semuanya. Hahh~" cibirnya kemudian menghela nafas kesal akan kekuatan anehnya itu. Semakin mempercepat langkahnya tidak mau berlama-lama dijalan seperti ini mengingat bahwa belanjaannya ini ditunggu oleh sang eomma.

_**Sekarang aku sangat ragu berfikir jika aku tinggal di dunia yang normal.**_

_**Apakah ini benar-benar realitas?**_

_**Well, aku hanya merasa seperti... masa bodoh.**_

_**Satu hal yang lucu adalah cara aku mendapatkan .**_

_**Di dalam sebuah permainan, kau mendapatkan exp. Dengan cara membunuh para monster.**_

_**Tapi tidak disini.**_

_**Ini aneh, tapi aku mendapatkan exp. Dengan hanya melakukan sebuah tindakan dan pencarian.**_

_**Sebagai contoh, jika aku bekerja. Exp. Akan meningkat sedikit demi sedikit, dan jika aku belajar, juga akan meningkat sedikit demi sedikit.**_

_**Tapi ini benar-benar sulit untuk bisa meningkatkan level.**_

Sehun sudah berdiri disebuah gerbang berwarna biru tua atau biru laut itu. Sedikit terdiam ditempatnya sembari memandangi gerbang didepannya ini. Ia masih berkutat didalam pikirannya yang masih terus memberitahunya tentang kekuatan aneh miliknya itu. Ia bingung sangat bingung dan kesal kenapa selalu memikirkan kekuatan anehnya itu. Setiap kali pikiran itu hinggap dikepalanya semakin sering juga ia terlihat sedikit frustasi dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

_**Itu sudah cukup menghabiskan banyak waktu sejak aku mengetahui kemampuan ini. Tapi aku hanya mendapatkan 1 level.**_

_**Dan dengan meningkatnya level itu aku mendapat peningkatan kekuatan, tapi sekarang aku berfikir itu agak bodoh.**_

_**Terus terang, apakah kau membutuhkan kekuatan dalam masyarakat modern seperti sekarang ini?**_

CREEK

Sehun membuka gerbang didepannya dengan perlahan yang menghasilkan bunyi sedikit berderit itu. Melangkahkan kakinya santai menuju kedalam rumah masih dengan menenteng belanjaannya itu. Menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu setelah selesai menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang hangat itu.

_**Bukankah aku tidak akan lebih cerdas jika meningkatkan poin di intelligence?**_

_**Aku sudah harus meningkatkan intelligence.**_

"Aku kembali." Ujarnya.

"Berikan itu kepadaku." Sambut sebuah suara dari arah dapur seraya tangannya menjulur ke arah Sehun seolah meminta barang bawaan Sehun itu. Wajahnya menampakkan sebuah senyum hangatnya.

_**Oh Jaejoong, ia adalah eomma—ku.**_

_**Sekarang usianya 40 tahun.**_

_**Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, ia terlihat masih seperti memiliki usia sekitar pertengahan 20.**_

_**Dan aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi semuanya hanya menampilkan sebuah tanda tanya kecuali namanya.**_

**? Lv ? Jaejoong O.**

_**Aku heran apakah eomma memiliki kekuatan sepertiku atau eomma memiliki suatu hal yang spesial juga...**_

"Apa hari ini eomma akan membuat sup pasta kedelai?" tanya Sehun yang mulai menghampiri Jaejoong yang mulai menyiapkan makanan di meja makan mereka.

"Ya."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang lain yang kau inginkan?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menutup rak makanan yang baru saja ia buka tadi. Memutar tubuhnya kemudian memperhatikan Jaejoong yang masih bergerak kesana sini dengan masih menggunakan clemek berwarna pinknya itu.

"Eomma hampir selesai, tunggu disana."

"Bagaimana dengan ayah?"

"ia bilang akan makan malam sendiri."

Selesai dengan ucapannya barusan Jaejoong langsung melepas clemek pink yang melekat ditubuhnya kemudian duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan anaknya.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya eomma."

Dan acara makan malam itupun berlanjut dengan keheningan yang mendominasi hanya ada suara sendok yang terkadang beradu dengan mangkuk sup dan dentingan sumpit. Tanpa ada pembicaraan apapun dan hanya terfokus pada makanan didepannya ini.

"Apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahmu?" tanya Jaejoong yang memecahkan keheningan saat makan malam itu tengah berlangsung. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Belum, tapi aku akan segera menyelesaikannya." Jawabnya dengan sangat tenang kemudian melanjutkan makannya begitupun dengan Jaejoong. Setelah pembicaraan kecil itupun keheningan kembali mendominasi seperti sebelumnya. Kedua orang itupun tidak nampak akan membuka pembicaraan lagi seolah-olah keheningan yang mendominasi ini lebih baik daripada membuka sebuah pembicaraan walau sedikitpun.

CLANG

"Aku selesai."

"Tunggu."

"Apa?"

"Cuci semua piring ini."

BEEP

**A Quest Is Created.**

"_**Jika seseorang bertanya kepadaku tentang apa hidup itu, aku akan memberitahunya itu tentang pekerjaan rumah dan tugas-tugas."**_

_**Mengapa?**_

_**Terlalu banyak pekerjaan rumah.**_

"_Terlalu banyak." Kesal Sehun yang sekarang ini sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dari berbagai mata pelajaran yang akan ia kumpulkan besok. Salahkan para guru itu yang seenaknya memberikan tugas dan memberikan waktu sehari untuk menyelesaikannya. Apakah mereka berpikir bahwa murid-murid ini sebuah robot atau semacamnya? Seorang murid juga harus diberikan kebebasan tidak bisa seenaknya seperti ini memberikan banyak sekali tugas tetapi memberikan waktunya hanya sedikit. Bahkan untuk bernafas saja susah karena terlalu banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan._

"_hah~ kalau tidak mengingat ini pelajaran guru menyebalkan itu aku tidak akan mengerjakannya. Arghh membuatku frustasi saja." Kesal Sehun—lagi—untuk kesekian kalinya ia merutuki tugas-tugas didepannya ini._

_SRETT_

"_Yay! Akhirnya selesai juga!" Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit pegal karena terlalu lama duduk menunduk di meja belajarnya ini. Menghela nafas lega melihat hasil kerjaannya tadi._

_+exp 21_

_**Pada kenyataannya, aku tidak terlalu baik dalam pelajaran.**_

_Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya sehingga terlihat sedikit berantakan dari sebelumnya. Menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mengusir rasa sakit disekitar lehernya itu. _

_**Aku tidak benar-benar tahu jika aku melakukan yang terbaik di S.A.T. bahkan jika aku belajar seperti ini.**_

_**Sebenarnya, hal yang membuatku bekerja keras dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah adalah The Quest.**_

_**Jika aku menyerahkan ini kepada guru matematika, aku akan mendapatkan exp.**_

"Mulai sekarang, aku harus fokus dalam meningkatkan poin di bidang intelligence." Sehun meneguhkan pendiriannya dengan menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Terkadang ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Kemudian memecahkan berbagai masalah tentang matematika pasti akan jauh lebih mudah." Yakin Sehun sembari menampilkan senyumnya yang mengartikan bahwa semuanya akan berjalan lancar sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan dan rencanakan itu.

"Aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game, lagipula aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah itu. Jadi aku bebas dan bisa melanjutkan game kemarin." Ujar Sehun senang dengan sedikit bersenandung dan memasang wajah bahagianya itu.

BEEP!

"Huh?" Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan melihat sebuah layar yang selama ini membuat hidupnya terlihat aneh baginya. Membacanya dengan hati-hati dan tak lama matanya membelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia baca.

"Gosh..."

**Thanks To The Continuous Study,**

**Your Intelligence Increased By 1.**

.

.

.

.

**The Gamer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
